This invention relates to esters of a benzoyl alkanoic acid and a benzylic alcohol as a growth promoting agents, and more particularly to benzylic esters of benzoyl alkanoic acids which aid in the simulation of production of growth hormones in a wide variety of animal species, their method of preparation and method of administration.
A wide variety of materials have been utilized in efforts to increase the weight/growth ratio in animals. This is desirable in order to increase the amount of meat available within a given period of animal growth. However, the materials tested are often hormones which are detectable as residues in the animal meat, prove to be toxic or have some undesirable side effect. One such compound is zeranol which is an anabolic steriod described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,345.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new growth promoting agent which is effective and overcomes any undesirable effects present in growth promoting materials known in the prior art.